


Double Wedding

by MarvellKya17



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellKya17/pseuds/MarvellKya17
Summary: Ben has an idea: to have a Bemily and Jammy double wedding!
Relationships: Ben Arnold/Emily Potter, Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 100 made me cry, so I'm fighting back with fluff! I've had this idea for a while, and now seemed the perfect time to share it.

“I’m sorry.. what?” Sammy blinked at Emily. She had caught him in the middle of his first morning coffee - at 3 in the afternoon. Broadcasting from 2 am to 6 am meant that Sammy usually got breakfast with Ben, was back in bed by 7:30 am and slept as long as he could, which just so happened to be 2 on that particular day.  
“Ben woke up, yelling about a dream he had where the four of us got married together, and he hasn’t stopped talking about it since,” Emily replied.  
“But he’s serious?” Sammy pressed. “Are you sure he’s not just on a sugar high? I told him it was a bad idea to eat Snickers before taking a nap.”  
Emily laughed. “No, I’m pretty sure he’s serious.”  
“Well, if he’s got his tiny little heart set on this, then why didn’t he drag himself over here and pitch it himself?” grumbled Sammy.  
“He said that you’d be more open to it if the idea came from me," admitted Emily. She smiled as Sammy rolled his eyes.  
“I think it’s a great idea!” Jack called from the kitchen. “You would,” replied Sammy, just loud enough for his fiancé to hear. He eyed Emily, who was grinning. “Don’t tell me you think this is a good idea?” Sammy asked accusingly. Emily shrugged noncommittally. “I think it might be cute.”  
Sammy stares at her, then takes a long, dramatic sip of coffee - never breaking eye contact - before responding. “I’ll think about it.”  
Which is how Sammy ended up in Ben and Emily’s dining room, pouring over venue pamphlets and potential guest configurations.  
“Yes, they’re combined weddings.” Jack explained for what felt like the thousandth time. “With all due respect, they’re combined so we don’t have to pay double.” Another pause. “The pleasure is all mine. Good night,” Jack said, hanging up on yet another venue. Sammy wrapped an arm around his waist. “I love it when you dish out thinly veiled sarcasm.”  
Jack smiled and kissed Sammy’s cheek. “I think you’re the only one.”  
“Why don’t we just book-” Ben started, but Sammy cut him off. “If you’re suggesting Ron’s gazebo, forget it. I’m not getting married in the same place as The Dark.”  
Ben shook his head disappointedly. “Life is too short to be this petty.”  
“Actually, I read somewhere that it’s good for your skin.”  
“Thank you so much!” Emily exclaimed. She said goodbye, hung up, and turned beaming to the three guys. “We got a venue!”  
Ben whooped and threw his arms around Emily who hugged him back with equal enthusiasm. “At least one of us is competent,” Jack deadpanned. Emily playfully rolled her eyes at him.  
“So this is really happening,” said Sammy.  
“It’s happening, man!” squealed Ben.  
“It’s finally happening, baby,” murmured Jack, resting his head on Sammy’s shoulder.  
Sammy glanced at his fiancé, then at the smiling faces of two of his best friends in the world.  
“We’re getting married.” And he couldn’t be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s this about you getting married?” Lily demanded. She blew past Sammy as soon as he opened the door. “Hello to you too,” he muttered, closing the door and following her into the kitchen. “And you didn’t call me?” Lily smacked Jack in the back of his head with her gloves. “Ow,” her brother complained.   
“That’s what you get for getting engaged without telling your favorite sister.   
“You’re my only sister. And I’ve been engaged, Lil.” He wiggled his left hand in her face.   
“You know what I mean, you ass.” Lily whirled on Sammy. “How could you not call me?!”   
“Look, Lily, this all just kind of happened. We’ve barely even done any planning, just finding a venue.”  
“We’ve barely even done any planning,” Lily repeated in a mocking tone. “Well, you’re not doing anything else without involving me, got it? I’m not missing out on my little brother’s wedding.”   
“Aww, Lil, that was almost sweet,” Jack teased. He stood up to give her a hug. Lily scoffed. “Yeah, well, don’t get used to it.” But she returned the hug with earnest.   
“Thank you!” Emily glided into the room, shrugging on an overcoat. “Oh, hi, Lil! Are you coming with us?”  
“Absolutely not,” Sammy said at the same time as Lily said, “Sure!” The almost-siblings glared at each other.   
“Come on, guys,” Emily teased, throwing her arms around her friends. “I thought we’d gotten past this. Can we all be civil, at least until after the wedding?”   
“Of course. Anything for the lovely Miss Potter,” Lily replied, putting her arm around Emily’s waist.   
“Stop sexuaizing my girlfriend!” cried Ben as he entered the living room.   
“Relax, Benny.” Emily extracted herself. “You encourage her,” grumbled Ben. Emily laughed. “Now, you come on.” She pulled Ben to his feet. “I’m happy to announce that we have a venue!”  
“Hold on,” Sammy held up a hand. “Where is this venue?”  
Emily gave him an amused look. “Sammy. Do you really think I would book anything less than the perfect venue for our wedding day?”   
“You know I trust you with my life, Emily. I’m just… picky about where I get married.”  
“He means he doesn’t want to get married at Dwayne’s gazebo,” Ben smirked.   
“There is no way in hell The Dark is getting my business,” Sammy said gravely.  
“Well, rest assured, Sammy, because I booked us a waterfront hotel, about ninety minutes out of town. And I’m going there now to meet with the wedding planner. Who’s joining me?”  
“Ooh road trip!” Jack turned to Sammy. “You coming, babe?”  
“Well, there’s no way I’m marrying you someplace I’ve never been before,” replies Sammy.  
“You’re telling me that you have conditions for marrying me?”  
“Oh save it, Wright, you know I’m never letting you go.” Sammy laced his fingers through Jack’s, who grinned broadly.   
“Obviously, I’m coming with, Em,” Ben says, squeezing his and Emily’s already clasped hands.   
“Oh, god, you four are revolting. Is this what the next two months are going to be like?” complained Lily.   
“Worse,” replied Jack cheekily. Lily flipped him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope to work on this story more now that I’m on coronacation. I apologize for not having a set number of chapters; that annoys me when other authors do it, so I guess I’m a hypocrite. I also apologize for writing such short chapters. I think if I do that, I will write faster. We’ll see!   
> Thank you for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to the hotel at Lake Jade that Emily had found was just about as chaotic as would be expected when corralling the five of them in close quarters for an hour and a half. Sammy was admittedly worried about how Jack would mesh with the foursome that had come together over the course of a year or two to bring Jack home. And honestly, it was bumpy at first. Obviously, Jack needed time to readjust, just as Emily and Tim Jensen had needed. But Jack was still the goofy, warm, amazing man Sammy fell in love with, and that man gradually resurfaced. Now, another year or two had passed, and Sammy felt like his little family was finally complete. Sammy watched as Jack laughed at Lily, who was sandwiched between them and unsubtly fawning over Emily’s wedding Pinterest board, Ben protesting from the driver’s seat. Jack glanced around Lily at Sammy; he stopped laughing, but the smile lingered. Sammy smiled back, inhaling deeply the energy around him, of that smile. Jack looked away at the sound of Emily calling him to gauge his thoughts on some decor. Still smiling, Sammy turned his head to look out the window. The road wound around the perimeter of Lake Jade. He spotted the hotel on the far side. I’m getting married. Sammy thought with a rattling breath. We’re getting married.   
The property was gorgeous, of course. Emily had picked it, after all. Their planner met them at the front of the main building; she guided them through it, pointing out the ballroom where they would be having the reception, the wing where their guests could stay, the honeymoon suites (“Katie and I might try yours out a few days early,” Lily joked to Sammy and her brother, which Sammy did not find amusing.)   
“While there is space indoors for the service, most couples prefer to get married outside, overlooking the lake.” The wedding planner made a wide-sweeping gesture to indicate the wide expanse of water. The sun was just starting to set, and the late afternoon light gave the whole lawn a miraculous quality (and Sammy considered himself to have quite a bit of firsthand experience with miracles). Emily wrapped her arms around Ben and leaned on his shoulder. “It’s perfect.” Nobody disagreed with her.  
After officially booking the venue, Sammy found himself wandering back outside. He’d never been the biggest water fan in general, but something about this lake had a calming effect on him. Maybe it was because this was the view he’d be drinking in the day he got married to the love of his life.   
“Hey.”  
Speaking of… Sammy thought as Jack approached and wrapped his arms around Sammy’s shoulders. Jack was the slightest bit taller than Sammy, and he took every chance he could to flaunt it.   
“Hey.”  
“Anything on your mind?”  
Sammy sighed. He hated thinking that Jack was worried about him - for any reason, even if it was as simple as him being particularly pensive.   
“Nothing. I’m just… thinking.”  
“You do like the venue don’t you? I think Emily may cry if we shoot down another place.”   
“No, no, of course not,” Sammy laughed. “This place is… is beautiful. It’s more than I thought our wedding would be.” He paused, debating whether he should go again. But Jack knew him well enough to know when he was holding back. “But it’s not like that was a very high bar.”   
Jack didn’t respond. He retracted his arms and tapped on Sammy’s shoulder. When he turned around, Jack pulled Sammy into a hug. Sammy felt his eyes close instinctually.  
“I’m not going anywhere. You know that right? I am never leaving you again.” Jack gave a half-hearted chuckle. “I learned my lesson the first time.”  
Sammy pulled away so he could look into Jack’s eyes. “Me neither.”  
“Sammy, you-”  
“No, I need to say this. I hate it, but it doesn’t change the facts. I was ready to give up on you. On us. And I thank Jack in the Box Jesus every day that I didn’t. That I let our friends keep me focused on bringing you home, where you belong. Jack Wright, I love you more than I know what to do with. I don’t have to imagine a life without you because I’ve already lived it, and I refuse to ever do that again. The happiest day of my life will be when we’re at that altar and I have the honor of telling you ‘I do.’”  
Jack wiped at the tear streaks that shone in the moonlight. “Save it for the vows, Stevens.”  
Sammy shook his head and pulled Jack into a kiss. “Come on, we don’t want to keep the others waiting. Ben and I have work in a few hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been months since I've updated this story, but I've been relistening to KFAM and was struck with some inspiration to knock out another chapter of this story. I know I'm really sporadic in terms of posting, and my chapters are really short, so I really appreciate those of you reading. I'm hoping I can ride this wave of inspiration and push out another chapter by the end of the month. I hope you enjoyed the Jammy fluff!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you survive the wait for Phase 3!  
> Stay tuned for Chapter 2.


End file.
